Arranje Outro Namorado
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: Aquele terráqueo já tinha passado dos limites. Ela precisava arranjar outro namorado. Songfic. (VxB com insinuação de YxB)


Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. É uma pena.

Esta fic:

\- Se passa em algum ponto durante os 3 anos que os guerreiros Z treinaram, após o aviso do Mirai Trunks;

\- Songfic da música "Get Another Boyfriend", dos Backstreet Boys. Sim. Tenho 30 anos, não cresci e ainda gosto deles.

 **Arranje outro namorado!**

Terráqueos são uma raça estranha.

Realmente, muito estranha.

Não costumava prestar muita atenção no que a maioria deles fazia. Mas aqueles com os quais estava tendo de conviver eram o suficiente para tirar suas próprias conclusões. Principalmente o casal.

A terráquea de cabelos e olhos azuis despertava a atenção pela sua falta de bom senso. Aparecia nos piores momentos, sabia utilizar as piores palavras, e nunca se dirigia a ele como realmente deveria. Uma completa insolente.

Mas a falta de bom senso se mostrava mais visivel ainda quando se tratava daquele terráqueo lutador, o qual havia tirado a vida anteriormente. Eram três alternativas.

1 - Ele realmente sabia como enganar as pessoas, pois NINGUÉM havia descoberto suas reais atitudes;

2 - A terráquea devia ser completamente apaixonada - e repito, sem noção, assim como seus pais - para não perceber nada;

3 - As duas alternativas anteriores, somada ao fato de que ele era superior aos demais, pois era o único que realmente percebia o que estava acontecendo.

 _Vamos falar sobre ele, baby_

 _Você vai ter de me ouvir_

 _Você realmente quer ser a última a saber?_

 _O que significa isso?_

Não eram nem uma, nem duas, nem três. Mas diversas vezes assistia ele saindo de casa, alegando a ela que iria treinar em algum lugar que não houvesse ninguém para ele machucar. Com aquela força? Ah vá! Mas o fato era de que Vegeta sempre acompanhava o ki do rapaz, e sempre sentia a presença de mais um outro ki, mínimo, tal qual o de um ser humano, junto dele. Lutador não era, ou saberia diferenciar a força de um terráqueo inútil para um que tentava ser alguma coisa na vida.

Por que fazia esse acompanhamento? Nem ele sabia, mas quando menos percebia estava acompanhando. Houve vezes em que estava fora da câmara de gravidade, fora de seu treinamento, e fazia questão de segui-lo, diminuindo seu ki ao máximo. Yamcha - não se lembrava, mas devia ser esse o nome dele - era tão imbecil que se deixava levar pela garota que estava ao seu lado, e nem percebia que Vegeta o estava seguindo.

Por Kami! Onde estava sua cabeça? Abandonar o treino rígido, o sonho de ser um super saiyajin e superar Kakarotto, para seguir aquele verme em algum encontro amoroso?

O mais incrível era chegar em casa e encontrar a terráquea preparando quitutes para aquele inútil, como se ele fosse algo realmente útil na sua vida.

 _Vamos falar sobre quem, como você diz_

 _Que é a essência da sua vida_

 _Mas ele vai te usar lentamente_

 _E não vai nem querer saber de você_

Aquele verme realmente sabia como enganar a terráquea. Ela fazia de tudo para ele, e ele sempre estava junto de outra. E ainda juravam amor eterno, onde já se viu isso? O pior foi quando descobriu que ele era um pobretão, um ladrão do deserto, que não tinha nem uma vala para cair morto. E que se tinha alguma coisa na vida, que fosse uma peça de roupa, era graças a ela.

Vegeta já tinha conhecimento de cada uma das escapulidas de Yamcha. E por incrivel que pareça, aquilo mexia com seu íntimo. Uma das coisas que prezava em sua personalidade era a honra, algo que Vegeta considerava algo impossível de ser deixado pra trás. Sua palavra valia ouro. Só não entrava na sua cabeça como aquele infeliz conseguia deixar sua honra, sua palavra de lado, e enganar a todos.

Alguma coisa precisava ser feita, mas ele é que não ia tomar as dores de meros terráqueos inúteis. Seu objetivo era um só. Superar Kakarotto.

Mas que engolia seco cada vez que o via saindo com outra, ah, isso sim!

 _Escute, eu falo sério_

 _Não tem nada que faça ele valer a pena_

 _Ele é só mais um jogador, brincando em nome do amor_

 _Eu já vi o suficiente, agora isso tem de acabar_

 _Arranje outro namorado!_

Certo dia, invadiu o laboratório de Bulma pois a câmara de gravidade havia quebrado - mais uma vez - e graças a ele, claro, que não conhecia limites para o treino.

\- Hei, terráquea! - gritou, enquanto abria as portas, sem pudor algum.

\- Vegeta, não vê que estou ocupada agora? Não tenho tempo para suas extravagâncias.

Insolente. Não tinha tempo para ajudá-lo no treino que poderia salvar seu planeta, e todos os habitantes, incluindo ela e seu namoradinho babaca, mas tinha tempo para paparicar o imbecil que insistia em traí-la.

\- Preciso que conserte a câmara.

\- E eu preciso que você me dê um tempo! - replicou ela, deixando de lado um pequeno equipamento que estava mexendo. - Amanhã é aniversário do Yamcha e tenho de terminar este presente pra ele, quer você concorde, quer não.

\- Você realmente é muito burra. Vamos, conserte!

Bulma bufou e virou as costas. Como aquele saiyajin arrogante poderia chamá-la de burra? Em outros tempos, até responderia para ele. Mas não podia perder tempo com o presente de Yamcha. Sabia que ele gostaria de ganhar um carro novo, e estava personalizando aquele de acordo com as preferências do namorado.

\- Eu estou falando com você! - percebendo que ela não iria responder, caminhou a largos passos até onde ela estava, puxando-a pelo braço. Naquele momento não notou que havia empregado uma força descomunal, se comparada com a dela. E não foi a toa que ela gritou de dor.

Assustou-se com a reação da mulher. Não gostava dela, mas também não queria o seu mal. Eram sentimentos conflitantes demais aqueles que estava tendo. Precisava sair dali, se não quisesse ouvir gritos e xingamentos pelo que havia acabado de fazer.

\- Mais tarde passo aqui para ver como anda o conserto. Espero encontrar em boas condições.

\- Ora, Vegeta, seu...

\- Ah. - voltou um passo atrás, antes de sair do laboratório. - Arranje outro namorado. É o melhor que você faz.

 _Vamos falar sobre o que ele fez_

 _Para se tornar o seu número um_

 _Ou foram todas as promessas_

 _Diamantes, pérolas e vestidos que o animaram?_

No dia seguinte, não viu o momento em que o "presente" fora entregue. A câmara havia sido consertada, e isso era mais do que o suficiente para Vegeta. Não precisava perder tempo, não podia perder mais um minuto sequer de treino, ou não ia conseguir nunca alcançar seu objetivo.

O problema era conseguir ignorar e tornar-se alheio ao que acontecia naquela casa.

Ao sair da câmara de gravidade, viu quando a moça de cabelos azuis estava sentada no sofá da casa, assistindo televisão. Estranhou, mas não perguntou. Se era aniversário daquele pilantra, onde estaria ele se não ao lado dela.

\- Se quiser jantar, Vegeta, a comida está pronta.

Até poderia recusar qualquer outra ordem que viesse daquela terráquea insolente, mas ao ouvir as palavras "jantar" e "comida", o estômago do saiyajin roncou forte, mostrando que mesmo que as palavras negassem, seu corpo pedia por comida.

\- Venha, eu te sirvo.

Aquela situação estava estranha demais para a rotina que ele costumava presenciar. Ela nunca havia se oferecido para fazer alguma coisa por ele. Por que diabos havia dito aquilo? O que queria com aquilo? Não iria poupar sua vida, caso se intrometesse em seu treino novamente, e não era um jantar que iria fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

Após colocar toda a comida - que não era pouca - na mesa - que não era pequena - Bulma sentou-se, indicando a Vegeta que poderia sentar na outra cadeira a sua frente. O estomago de Vegeta roncava, e isso fazia com que ele, por mais que ainda pensasse em recusar, não o fizesse pois a fome era demais.

Enquanto devorava cada um dos pratos, escutou a voz dela.

\- Pelo menos, alguém ainda come da minha comida...

 _Eu já vi isso antes, não aguento mais_

 _Você com certeza se cansou também_

 _Apenas continue com a sua vida_

 _Pare de agir como se tivesse desistido_

Parando por um momento com a comilança, Vegeta olhou a sua frente e pode notar - mesmo que minúscula - uma lágrima descendo do olhos de Bulma.

\- Onde está o imbecil do seu namorado?

\- Treinando.

Vegeta precisou se conter para não rir na cara dela. Era o que tinha vontade de fazer, porém, sabia que se o fizesse corria o risco de perder todos os pratos que estavam ali à sua frente. Lembrou-se de cada uma das vezes que descobrira as traições de Yamcha e pensou em contar tudo. Mas não era ele quem iria se intrometer no relacionamento dos outros, ainda mais de dois terráqueos inúteis.

\- Todo dia ele sai para treinar tarde da noite?

\- Sim... - respirou fundo e continuou - Eu não gosto disso, mas sei que é o melhor que ele pode fazer para a Terra. Ele nunca irá chegar aos seus pés, de Goku ou Piccolo. Mas entendo que é dever dele se preparar para a luta que está próxima. Este é o planeta dele, nada mais justo que querer defender. Não posso reclamar... eu tenho de entender... é questão de honra...

A decepção era nítida na voz de Bulma. Era aniversário de Yamcha, ela havia preparado tudo especialmente para ele, e onde estava agora? Longe dali. E ouvir ela falando sobre as desculpas de Yamcha para sair naquela noite, junto da palavra honra, na mesma frase, era impossível de engolir.

 _Escute, eu falo sério_

 _Não tem nada que faça ele valer a pena_

 _Ele é só mais um jogador, brincando em nome do amor_

 _Eu já vi o suficiente, agora isso tem de acabar_

 _Arranje outro namorado!_

\- Você é burra ou o quê?

\- Vegeta! Eu estou aqui, sendo sincera com você e você começa a me insultar?!

Ela realmente não percebia nada. Aquilo era demais até mesmo para ele, que havia prometido a si mesmo não se meter. Precisava focar no treinamento, e nada mais. Mas as atitudes da mulher eram completamente alheias ao que de fato acontecia.

\- Sincera? Desde quando? Você é a pessoa que mais se engana, dentro dessa casa! Quiçá do universo! - ralhou ele, perdendo o pouco de paciência que ainda lhe restava.

\- Não sou eu quem fico bradando ser o melhor guerreiro saiyajin, sabendo que existe outro mais forte que eu!

Bulma sabia exatamente onde era ferida de Vegeta. Onde o orgulho doía e apertava, e era ali que ela gostava de atacar quando o príncipe lhe insultava. Mas ele já estava começando a entender suas artimanhas, e começava a jogar na mesma moeda.

\- Primeiro de tudo, é você sim! Você praticamente comprou aquele cara! Paga para ser enganada e passada pra trás, enquanto ele se diverte com outras!

O golpe havia sido duro demais para ela, que rapidamente parou de responder. Quase parou, até, de respirar.

 _Pare!_

 _Me escute!_

 _Você tem de saber_

 _Do que se trata isso tudo, baby?_

 _Ele é só jogador no amor_

 _Isso tem de chegar ao fim_

 _Arrume outro namorado!_

Ao perceber que havia entregado as atitudes de Yamcha, Vegeta calou-se. Esperou por um grito, um tapa... qualquer atitude desenfreada da terráquea falante, mas não veio. Pela cara atônita que ela fazia, teria sido menos dolorido se a pegasse pelo braço e a jogasse no chão.

\- ... Outras...?

Mas dessa vez, ele não respondeu. Largou o prato de comida, os talheres, tudo. Levantou-se e saiu do recinto sem dizer uma única palavra. Mas ela era Bulma Briefs, e não podia ficar com aquela dúvida na cabeça. Precisava tirar aquela história a limpo, e tinha de ser agora. Seguindo o mesmo caminho por onde Vegeta tinha passado, encontrou ele entrando na câmara de gravidade novamente.

Só pensava em treinar. Igualzinho ao Goku.

Lunático.

Talvez, saiyajins não conhecessem o limite do próprio corpo.

\- Vegeta, volte aqui! Você vai ter de me explicar o que você acabou de falar!

Vegeta, porém, não se dignou a olhar nos olhos dela. A verdade era uma só, ela é quem teria de descobrir quem estava ao seu lado. E se ela, que se considerava a mulher mais inteligente do universo, não tinha essa capacidade, não era ele que iria fazer isso por ela.

\- Só digo uma coisa: arranje outro namorado. É o melhor que você faz.

 _Escute, eu falo sério_

 _Não tem nada que faça ele valer a pena_

 _Ele é só mais um jogador, brincando em nome do amor_

 _Eu já vi o suficiente, agora isso tem de acabar_

 _Arranje outro namorado!_

Bulma não sabia se aquilo era um blefe, ou se ele realmente sabia de alguma coisa. O fato é que realmente já estava cansada de ser deixada de lado por Yamcha. Estavam juntos há anos, e sempre que pensava em dar um passo à frente, ele dava um para trás. Desse jeito, não tinha relacionamento que durasse.

Algumas semanas se passaram desde aquele acontecimento. Durante todo esse tempo, Vegeta nunca mais teve o desprazer de encontrar com o terráqueo galanteador por aquelas bandas. Sentia seu ki longe dali, e não entendia o porque de não voltar mais. Provavelmente, havia abandonado a jovem de vez.

Quando novamente precisou dos serviços de Bulma, invadiu novamente seu laboratório, onde trabalhava em um novo projeto para venda na Corporação Cápsula.

\- A câmara precisa de conserto. De novo.

Ela se limitou a olhar na sua direção. Pensou em responder, mas não tinha forças para isso. Estava tão desanimada nos últimos dias que se dedicava unica e exclusivamente aos projetos inacabados em seu laboratório. Não se importava com o que iriam pensar, queria tão e somente se dedicar ao seu trabalho.

Tinha de reconhecer, porém, que toda aquela situação havia sido causada pelo saiyajin à sua frente. Por mais triste que estivesse, tinha de admitir que ele havia lhe aberto os olhos. Após os constantes avisos de Vegeta, Bulma finalmente resolvera abrir os olhos e ir mais a fundo nas histórias de Yamcha. E foi então que descobriu toda a traição. Ele bem que tentara mentir, dizer que não era nada daquilo, mas não adiantou. Os olhos azuis de Bulma enxergaram muito bem o beijo dado naquela mulherzinha qualquer.

\- Obrigada. - disse ela, enquanto olhava novamente para Vegeta, e lembrando-se das suas palavras "Arranje outro namorado". Até que ponto Vegeta sabia de alguma coisa? Não tinha idéia.

Ele, por outro lado, não entendera o que ela queria dizer. - Do que está falando.

\- Vou arrumar outro namorado, como você me disse. - Ela sorriu. Vegeta era orgulhoso demais para reconhecer qualquer coisa. - Já até me livrei daquele! - piscou.

O rosto do saiyajin enrubesceu perante àquela piscada.

Agora, porém, conseguiria treinar tranquilo.

Ou não.


End file.
